


Envision the Future

by GamingLiamStudios



Series: Irregularity [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingLiamStudios/pseuds/GamingLiamStudios
Summary: I awoke to the sound of waves endlessly crashing against the sandy shore; The cold ocean breeze washed over my laying body, the sand sifted between my fingertips and my vision was filled with thousands of bright stars, each defined like paint on a canvas. "Where am I?"Tiah is a 14-year-old girl who retreats into her books to escape her boring life. When a mysterious object whisks her away to a world of her fantasies, she tries to fit into a world full of monsters and beings with extraordinary powers.Loosely Inspired by steven-multiverse-au.tumblr.com
Series: Irregularity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Antiques

“Last Stop on our Field Trip: The Antique Store”.  
  
A collective sigh was then heard over the entire bus. _It can’t be that bad, it’s just old stuff_ , I thought to myself. It was a boring day; we looked at historical monuments at the museum, got lectured about how war is bad and how we can prevent it, some kids got yelled at for sitting down on an old, plush seat too hard and other mundane stuff.  
  
The old, yellow bus came to a sudden, firm stop causing the unprepared to smack their faces into the seat in front of them. Rebecca and I got up from our seats and started walking to the opening door as a teacher started telling some kids to stay behind with her. We walked off the bus into a puddle causing our socks to get soaked. I sat on the seat in front of the store and started to dry my sock, so I wouldn’t be dripping water throughout the store.  
  
Rebecca and I were the last in because she waited for me so we couldn’t get a good look at anything in the cramped store entrance; kids were packing the areas with all the jewellery, furniture and other knickknacks. The only area that had absolutely no kids in it was at the very back corner, where all the books were. Luckily, we were book worms.  
  
There were at least 30 books that like they would disintegrate into dust at any moment and only 5 that had a sign reading “Read Me!” I Picked up ‘The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe’ and blew the dust off it. Immediately, the entire area surrounding us was caked in dust including the faces of Rebecca and me. We both immediately started laughing.  
  
“You better not be doing anything mischievous over there!” Mrs Willoughby shouted from the other side of the shop in her firm tone.  
  
“No, we're just talking”. Rebecca shouted back.  
  
I then tried to open the book but only felt smooth edges, I flipped the book over to see a note reading, “Dummy Antique, hand in to counter for real antique”. I sighed and turned around to put the book back and saw a glimmer. I was immediately curious. I put my finger where the book went and felt something wickedly cold and hard, I wiped the dust off and saw a bronze plate.  
  
“What is that?” Rebecca asked, as puzzled as I was. I handed the book to Rebecca, searched over the plate and couldn’t see anything that points at it lifting. “Maybe it’s a button?” Rebecca pushed on the plate and it immediately gave, produced a terrible screeching noise and disappeared into the wood.  
  
There was a soft glow from the small compartment and the screeching noise was then replaced with a quiet hum, both warm and calming. I went on my toes and peered into the compartment to see a small, round hourglass with a tiny point to hang it from.  
  
  


  
It had a very fine white powder going between the bulbs, when I picked it up it was as light as a feather. It stopped humming and dimmed significantly like it was afraid of our presence. We became entranced in its simple beauty.  
  
“Why was it hidden under a book?” Rebecca pondered out loud.  
  
“Maybe because it is a precious item?” I replied, Confused myself. “But I think I should buy it; it would make an interesting souvenir”.  
  
Rebecca placed the book back on the shelf as I walked over to the register.  
  
“Hello ma’am, what can I do for you today?” The Old man at the counter asked me. He seemed like a nice man but a bit off-putting; his smile was overly big but didn’t feel right like it was fake.  
  
“I found this"; I placed the little hourglass onto the counter, “And it didn’t have a label or a price. Do you know how much it is?”. The Old man’s smile brightened a bit when I asked him for the price, then his eyes slowly shifted down and onto the little glass ball.  
  
His eyes immediately showed recognition and became wide, his smile dropped, and he looked back at me. “Where did you find this?” He said in a gruff tone, hatred seeping into his voice.  
  
“I found it under one of the books”. I replied, a little surprised in his sudden change of tone.  
  
“It’s free. Take it and don’t come back with that anywhere near you! Destroy it if you can, that thing is evil!”. He yelled quickly, a strong sense of hatred for the hourglass coming from the harshness in his voice.  
  
“O-Ok”, I said, startled by his sudden fury. _Why does he hate this hourglass_ , I thought as I backed away from the counter towards the door, the hourglass’ glow increasing mildly as I put it in my pocket. I sped up seeing Mrs Willoughby forcing students outside with anger radiating off her face and not wanting to get detention for wasting the class’ time.  
  
I heard the ring of the bell above the door as I left into the pouring rain. I turned behind me to get one last look at the shop only to see the old man locking the door. I stepped over the puddle and looked around the bus for Rebecca, then she tapped my shoulder behind me.  
  
“What took you so long?” She asked as I sat down next to her.  
  
“It only took about a minute, and he got super mad after I asked him about the hourglass. He told me it was ‘evil’ and to destroy it”. I replied, emphasizing the evil.  
  
“I just saw him pointing at the door with his face turning red”.  
  
“Huh? He was that furious? I didn’t realize I was turning him into a tomato”. I chuckled a bit at my words.  
  
“Can I feel it? I didn’t get the chance to hold it when we found it”. She asked all the sudden.  
  
“Sure. Just be careful, it’s lighter than it looks”. I handed the hourglass to her, the glow decreasing in intensity and shifting a lighter blue.  
  
“Woah, your right! It’s as light as a feather”.  
  
The bus then jolted to a stop all the sudden. The side of my head smacked against the chair in front of me while Rebecca managed to stay perfectly still. I rubbed the side of my head and winced when I touched it. I looked outside and saw the school. _Already?_  
  
“Can I have the hourglass back?” I asked Rebecca, she looked a bit out of it.  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah”. She then snapped back into reality from whatever the was thinking and passed the hourglass back.

“See you tomorrow!” I said, running off the bus, beginning the trek to my house.


	2. UPDATE

Hello!

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I couldn't think of what to write and eventually decided that I didn't like the story I was writing.

I am currently rewriting the timeline & will hopefully repost the first chapter soon. This update will also be deleted when the chapter is reposted.

**Author's Note:**

> The hourglass image used is an edit by me of "The Hourglass" from the steven universe wiki.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
